Love At War(A Hetalia FanFiction)
by BerlinHetaliaOc
Summary: All characters belong to the creator of Hetalia except for my OC, Berlin. Summary: This is what happens when a German girl and a hot-headed Italian are in WW2, while their romance blossoms. There are tons of other yaoi pairings in here, so hopefully you all like it ! :D Please, review this and nothing too bad. My first ever Hetalia FanFiction so I hope you guys love it.
1. Prolouge

It was the beginning of the war...Germany invaded Poland, and some other countries in Europe as well. A German girl sat in a tent by herself, playing with the cross necklace her brother, Ludwig, had given her. In truth, she HATED him at the moment, ever since this war started. "Damn bruder...why'd he have to start this gott verdammen war?" A hint of sadness, along with anger, was in the accented voice. Of course, her brother Ludwig Bielschmit started this war; he DID represent Germany after all. Just like how she represented Berlin, and her other brother, Gilbert, represented Prussia. It is confusing, yes, but it still happened. Almost every country had someone that literally was the country. North Italy was Feliciano Vargas, South Italy was Lovino, or Romano, Vargas, Japan was Kiku Honda, Berlin was Anne Bielschmit, and her second eldest brother, was Ludwig Bielschmit, and so on. " She was on the verge of tears, but of course, no one noticed this. Not even Ludwig..but even if he did, he wouldn't even try to care. You see, Anne and Ludwig had different ways to view this war. While Ludwig thought it was for a great cause, Anne thought it was terrible, especially because of what was happening in those...camps. If you could even call it that. As she stood up, she ripped her necklace off of her neck and threw it out of her tent, and into the white, cold snow. Lovino walked out of his tent at that time and noticed the necklace, scowling in disgust at the silver and black cross, spitting on it. He was dragged into this war as well, but even to begin with he was distasteful of Germans. Except for Anne, but he would never actually admit it. He didn't know the necklace he spat on was Anne's, and how his hateful action made her cry. "I can't do this anymore," She started, "I can't deal with all this hate..all of t-this bloodshed...I have got to escape this..und this seems to be the only way.." Anne stared at her gun, which was a hand-held pistol, and picked it up, stepping out of her tent. Ludwig saw her and raised a brow. "Schwester? Where are you going?" "None of your business.." She said it rather coldly, much to Ludwig's and Lovino"s surprise, since the Italian had never seen her this mad before. When she walked out of the camp and into the woods, Lovino, of course, followed her. After she stopped walking, she took her gun out, "No one cared, so what's one more dead, innocent person..hm? Lovino, Ich liebe dich..I hope you don't have to suffer through this war..und that you stay safe.." The Southern Italian froze and saw the German girl put the gun up to her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The Italian looked on in horror at what he saw, hearing the mind numbing sound of a gunshot, and the crunch of the snow as the one girl he truly loved fell, the innocent white turning into a haunting blood red. Berlin's eyes were glazed over, but she looked surprised as she saw Lovino running over to her, a...is that a tear? Yes, a tear was actually falling down his cheek. A pang of guilt invaded her expression as she surrendered to the blackness that was now in her vision. Lovino got onto his knees and put her head in his lap, not even caring at all that the blood would possibly forever stain his tan uniform. "B..Berlin, it'll be okay..I promise you, mi amour.." He blushed a little bit despite his tears, and gently picked her up. When he got to the camp, he shouted, "I NEED A MEDIC HERE, AND FAST!" His outburst had caused a lot of soldiers to look over at him, eyes widening when they saw Berlin, their highly respected high-ranking soldier, bleeding quickly. A medic ran over, worried. He took her and rushed the unconscious, bleeding German female to the medical tent, with the Italian following right behind them. Out of all the soldiers, Germany was one of them. The blonde shook his head in disbelief, shocked at how he saw his very own sister in that condition. "Schwester..nien, nien that couldn't have happened.." Italy, a small Italian, looked at Germany, "V-Ve, is she going to be okay, doitsu?" Germany shook his head, a grim expression in his face, "I don't know, Feliciano, I don't know.." "But, Ludwig! She just has to be okay..Lovino would be heartbroken if she died.." The small male, uncharacteristically, had a sad expression on his face. Hearing some crying in a tent that was beside them, they casually walked over to investigate. Lovino was there, crying his eyes out. "I'm going to lose her, and it's all my fault! I should've been there sooner, I should've been able to stop her from doing that..Berlin, mi amore, please be okay, please be able to show me your beautiful smile again..Ti amo, Berlin..no matter what.." His voice had turned into a whisper, as he waited in his tent for the medics to tell him is she was okay. Soon enough, a medic walked in. Since the medic had a sad, grim expression on his face, he had expected the worst. "Mr. Vargas, miss Bielschmit is going to have a full recovery," He started, his expression not changing even in the slightest, "But..you may need to be by her side at all times, since as of now, she's on suicide watch." Lovino nodded, glad that she was going to be okay. "Si..okay, but if she's alright, then why do you look like that?" The medic shrugged, "I don't know, sir. But I think my face is just stuck like this.." "Oh...well um, I'll be seeing her now..grazi for the news.." And with that, Lovino walked in the medical tent, sighing in relief when he saw that Berlin was truly okay. Berlin was awake at that moment, and looked up at Lovino. "Lovino...why did you save me?" The question in general shocked him for a bit, but he sighed and replied with a, "Well...if you did kill yourself, then I'd hate myself for not saving the one person that I love most, god damn it..Berlin, Ti amo, no matter what happens..Ti amo!" He looked like he was going to cry, and he hugged Berlin and hid his face in the crook of her neck, blushing ever so slightly as he cried. "L..Lovino, Ich liebe dich auch..I'm really sorry for scaring you.." And with that out of the way, the two stayed that way, in each others arms for quite a while, as if their life depended on it. But...in a way, it kind of did.


End file.
